Endoscopy procedures are used by physicians worldwide to assist in surgeries and various medical procedures including colonoscopy, upper endoscopy (esophagogastroduodenoscopy), bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy, heart catherization, nasopharyngoscopy etc. As the endoscope is advanced from the proximal end by the operator, the distal end (tip) usually advances. However, at times especially around tight turns a loop forms which prevents the distal end from advancing with advancement of the proximal end. Any of the following are endoscopes: colonoscope, gastroscope, enteroscope, bronchoscope, endoscopic ultrasound endoscope, laparoscope, thoracoscope). During these procedures sometimes the scope bends unpredictably from friction and forms a loop. This loop may prevent advancement of the scope by the operator and result in bowel distention from the loop which can cause patient discomfort.